icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Hodson
Kevin Hodson (born March 27, 1972 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) is a retired professional ice hockey goaltender. Hodson played professionally in the NHL and AHL before ending his playing career in the Finnish SM-liiga in 2003–04. Hodson suffered from Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome (rapid heart beat) during his time in the NHL, and affectionately earned the nickname "Ticker" from teammates. Career in The Juniors Hodson joined the OHL's Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds during the 1990–91 season. Hodson backstopped the Greyhounds to their first ever Memorial Cup championship during the 1992–93 season. Hodson was also selected the top goaltender of the 1993 Memorial Cup tournament. Even with his strong OHL and Memorial Cup showing, Hodson went undrafted. Professional career Chicago Hodson turned pro in 1992 after signing with the Chicago Blackhawks and spent the 1992–93 season with both his Junior Team and the IHL's Indianapolis Ice, where he posted a 5–9 record. Detroit After that season was finished, Hodson signed with the Detroit Red Wings and was sent to their AHL affiliate, the Adirondack Red Wings, for 1993–94 and 1994–95 seasons, as Detroit had enough goaltending depth with Chris Osgood, Mike Vernon, Bob Essensa, Tim Cheveldae, Vincent Riendeau, and Peter Ing alternating goaltending duties at some point during those seasons. Hodson made his NHL debut with the Detroit Red Wings during the 1995–96 Season, where he shut out the Blackhawks 3–0. Hodson would go on to post a 2–0–0 record for that year. During the 1996–97 Season in which the Red Wings would eventually win the Stanley Cup, Hodson remained as the Red Wings' Number 3 Goalie and as such, only saw 6 games that season, posting a 2–2–1 record. Since Hodson spent the majority of the season with the Red Wings, Detroit included his name on the Cup, even though did not officially qualify. During the off-season, Vernon was traded to the San Jose Sharks, moving Hodson to the backup position for the 1997–98 Season. Hodson posted a 9–3–3 record in 21 regular season games as the Red Wings won another Stanley Cup. For the 1998–99 Season, Norm Maracle challenged Hodson for the backup goaltender role in Detroit. Given Maracle's level of play, Hodson was traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning in a deal that brought Bill Ranford and Wendel Clark to the Red Wings on 23 March 1999. Tampa Bay Hodson went 2–1–1 in the five games with Tampa Bay before suffering a groin injury which ended his season. The 1999–2000 season found Hodson serving as a backup to Dan Cloutier, who was Hodson's backup in 1993 with the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. Hodson's record in 24 games that year was 2–7–4. Hodson was assigned to Tampa Bay's minor league affiliate, the Detroit Vipers and was later dealt to the Montreal Canadiens on 2 June 2000 for a 7th round pick in that year's entry draft. Hodson remained inactive until the 2002–03 Season, when he was re-signed by Tampa Bay as the backup goaltender to Nikolai Khabibulin. Hodson posted a 0–3–1 record in seven games with Tampa Bay that season. On 15 January, 2003, Tampa Bay made a trade with the Boston Bruins that brought goaltender John Grahame to the team as Khabibulin's new backup. Rather than accept reassignment to the minors, Hodson announced his retirement from on 16 January 2003. Career in Europe On 6 November 2003, Hodson was signed as a free agent by Jokerit of the Finnish SM-liiga, where he posted a 1–1-1 record before leaving the team in mid-season. After Hockey Kevin Hodson returned to Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario and earned a Bachelor of Business Administration Degree from Algoma University. Hodson now works as a financial adviser with Edward Jones. Awards *Memorial Cup Tournament All-Star Team (1993) *Member of 1992–93 Memorial Cup Champion Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Member of 1996–97, 1997–98 Stanley Cup Champion Detroit Red Wings *Outstanding Goalie Hap Emms Memorial Trophy (Memorial Cup 1993) *1993 OHL All-star team * Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs External links * Category:Born in 1972 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category: Winnipeg South Blues players Category: Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster